Holding Hearts
by Novelist16
Summary: After Crystal Delaune loses the two things she loves most in her life, when something good comes her way she's more determined than ever to never let it slip away. What she never realized was the price she'd have to pay. Holding Hearts tells the story of Crystal's life or learning to love, trust, and also to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Snip. Snip. Snip. Long strands of brunette hair fell to the floor. I turned  
around.  
"Auntie! What do you think?" I asked when I saw her standing there.  
"Oh, Crystal! I always knew bangs would make you look older! But, we have  
no time to waste unless you want to be late on your first day of school,  
dear."  
It had been 6 months after the death of my beloved parents. Now I was  
living with my Auntie, who took care of me as a mother. I scoffed down a  
bowl of cereal, grabbed my backpack, and...  
"Crystal! You don't plan on leaving me without a kiss goodbye, right?" I  
shook my head coming back.  
"Of course not."  
"Try to make some new friends, dear. You will be able to tell me all about  
them when you come home."  
I smiled.

Because Auntie insisted on driving me on my first day, I ended up 10  
minutes early. Glancing around, I spotted a bench by a maple tree. I sat  
down, and reached into my backpack, hoping I had remembered to bring my  
diary. Pulling it out I wrote:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is my first day of school without my parents. Due to Auntie's  
location, I had to transfer to a new school. Life has been so hard without  
them...if only I could have them back for a moment..._

" Hey!" I yelled as my diary was ripped out of my hands. I looked up to a  
grinning face of a guy with blood red hair.  
"What's this? A diary?" He opened it up to a blank page. "Dear Diary" he  
said in an unforgettable high pitched voice. " I couldn't find my unicorn  
last night, which made me sleep bad.". I snatched it out of his hands.  
"Mind your own business." I said. ***Riiiiing!***  
"See you in class if you are able to find the front doors." He smirked.  
"Name's Castiel, just so you know."

Once he was gone, I threw my diary in my backpack, and ran inside.  
" Oh, look! Its the new girl! A blonde said to her friends, and shoved her  
elbow into my side, which made me drop my books.  
"I'm so sorry." A guy said when he walked up to me. He looked at me with  
golden eyes. "Really. I'm sorry. My sister, Amber, can be such a pain. He  
began picking up my things with me.  
"Its ok. Its nice to be greeted on day one..."  
"I'm Nathaniel" he said brightly  
"Nice to meet you. My name's Crystal."  
"Well, I'll catch up with you later, Crystal" he smiled as he walked away.

"Well, that was just sad.". I glanced up into Castiel's face.  
"What do you want?" I asked trying not to sound ignorant.  
"You never told me your name, girly"  
"Crystal. My name is Crystal."  
He let out a short, stifled laugh. "That's such a nice name!" He said  
sarcastically.  
"Did you hear me make fun of yours?"  
"No, girly, I didn't. But, that's off the point."  
"Listen," I said getting aggravated. "You could at least show some respect,  
and stop calling me 'girly'."  
He let out a belly laugh. " The day I show you respect will be the day I  
blush at something you say!"

"I'll show you respect." A small, but friendly voice said. I turned around  
to see a boy shorter than me handing out a cookie.  
"Thank-you!" I smiled sweetly, then gave Castiel a murderous look.  
After this boy, called Ken, introduced himself, all of the kids went to  
lunch except for me. I went and sat down on the same bench were I was in  
the morning. "This is going to be a long, long year." I thought to myself.

Just as I was going back inside, Nathaniel ran out, and stopped in front of  
me.  
"I forgot to tell you, but we need to take care of your student ID.  
" Ok, let's do it."  
He paused. "Well, you see there's a 20$ fee."  
"Unfortunately, I didn't bring any money...actually I might have. Be right  
back." I flashed him a smile, and ran to the courtyard.

" Castiel! You see, I just needed one little favor. If you would be as kind  
as to..."  
"What was that?" He asked, pulling out his earplugs.  
I rolled my eyes. "There's a fee on the student ID, and you see, I  
didn't..."  
"Ya, whatever" he said, and handed me a 20$ bill. "I went through that same  
stupid thing with the same stupid president."  
" Thanks! Oh, before I go..." I paused.  
"What are you looking at?" He said, grinning.  
I glanced away hoping my cheeks weren't red. "I know I've seen the picture  
you have on your shirt somewhere."  
He laughed. "The Winged-"  
"Skull" I finished for him.  
"What does the little girl know about the Winged Skull?" He asked.  
"Everything" I said matter-of-factly. "But, I've gotta run."

"Thanks for helping me take care of this. I could have gotten into quite a  
lot of trouble." He smiled apologetically.  
"No, no, its fine. He stared at me for a moment.  
" See you tomorrow." He said in a half wisper.

I began walking out when I felt my arm grabbed.  
"Hey, want a tour around the school?" Castiel said grumpily.  
"Well, I'm..."  
"What am I thinking? Of course you do!" He said, and pulled me in the  
opposite direction.

***

"Auntie! I'm home!" I called into the big, empty house.  
"Oh, honey, you were an hour late!" She smiled, but to me it didn't look to  
be her usual smile. For a moment, I thought something could be bothering  
her.  
"Are you OK, Auntie?"  
"Of course, dear. Now," she sat down in her rocking chair. "Tell me all  
about your day."  
"Oh, Auntie. It was far from usual. Overall, everyone's pretty nice. Except  
for one or two...Auntie, what's this?" I reached over to her desk, and  
picked up a picture. It was of my mother, which caused my eyes to swell  
with tears almost instantly.  
"I miss her so much, dear." She said, sobbing.  
I sat down beside her, and put my arms around her. "Me too... "  
"Sometimes I feel like all the blame should be on me. I was the fault,  
anyway. If only my life had been taken to spare theirs."  
"Don't say such things! What you did was the right thing. We'll just have  
to pull through it together."  
"I love you more than anything in the world, Auntie." I whispered.  
"And I was just going to say that!" She said. We laughed, and cried until  
we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up before Auntie did this morning, and went into her bedroom. In her  
top drawer of the oak dresser, I found a picture of my mother, and father.  
Somehow I felt that they would be closer to me if I carried their picture  
along, but still I hesitated for a moment not know if I would be made fun  
of if I was ever caught with it. Then I heard the coffee pot being turned  
on, so I grabbed it, and went to get ready.

***

"Stop it!" I heard a boy yell, who had to be no other than Ken. I ran up  
to see what the action was. Amber had thrown Ken to the ground, and had a  
wad of his money in her hand.  
"Give it back!" I yelled firmly.  
"Oh, don't tell me your standing up for the weasel!"  
Before I knew it my hand was in a fist, and was diving right towards her  
face. My goal apparently was to punch that ugly look off her face till she  
could never make it again, until Nathaniel came over. It was hard to be so  
harsh, and angry when he looked at me with soft, pleading eyes.  
"I...I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking." I apologized.  
Nathaniel was yelling at Amber, while I gave Ken a hand up.  
"Your the best person I know in my whole life!" He said thankfully.  
"I really am sorry." Nathaniel apologized. "She gets so out of control!"  
"No, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"  
"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This may be to much to ask, but  
come into my office later, and I'll talk it over with you."  
"Ok, I will see you then!" I said, hoping I could make it up to him.

As I sat in class, I could not stop thinking about what I had done. I  
seemed calm, but there was so much hurt, and anger built up behind my  
face. I wasn't exactly sure Auntie ever understood the way I felt.  
A familiar grin appeared to me over my desk.  
"Where'd you come from?" I asked Castiel, and for some reason, felt as though he was reading my mind.  
"I sit right behind you, dummy. He said, which caused my face to turn a  
bright red. " You don't have to sit outside during lunch break. I saved  
you a seat inside.  
"...OK..." I said slowly, not knowing why he was being nice.

***

As I was followed Castiel to the cafeteria, I figured there must be  
something he wanted to either show me, or tell me. As soon as I sat down,  
one, by one everyone started laughing.  
Castiel pointed to the seat right by him. "Sit." He ordered.  
"Why is everyone laughing?" I leaned over, and asked him.  
He grinned, and pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket. My  
student ID photo head a mustache drawn on it. My face heated quickly. I  
could hear stifled laughing sounds as Castiel put a hand over his mouth,  
and looked at me.  
After staring at him for a moment in disbelief, I asked slowly, "What the  
HECK was this doing in your pocket?"  
"There everywhere!" He said, grinning.  
I ran into the hallway. Photos of me were everywhere just like he had said.  
No one but Amber would have done this. I saw Nathaniel trying to tear than  
all down, but there were so many it didn't seem possible. He glanced at me  
sorrowfully.  
"I don't know how someone got ahold of your picture. I'm really sorry this  
happened."  
"Its OK. I'll take care of it."  
I went back into the cafeteria, and slumped into my seat with a face that  
felt as though it must have been looked awful. Out of aggravation, I took  
a pea, and thumped it. Unfortunately, that was not such a good idea,  
because it smacked Castiel right in the side of the cheek.  
"...I...I didn't mean to do that...I'm s...". Before I could finish Castiel  
had smacked me between my eyes with a spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
" How dare you!" I yelled, and then planned revenge. I took my open juice  
box, and broke it over the top of his head. He looked at me with a face  
that made me regret what I had just done. Before I knew it, the entire  
room burst into a full-fledge food fight.

***

"I'm sorry..." I apologized to the principal who was scowling at me.  
"Well, Miss Crystal, I am holding you for full responsibility. I looked at  
Castiel, expecting him to turn himself in. My punishment was to clean the  
entire cafeteria after school. Once we left, I turned to Castiel.  
"That was over half your fault!" I exclaimed.  
"I know," he shrugged, "But watching you getting busted, after being such a  
'good girl' was way better than doing the right thing!" I glared at him.  
"You idiot!" Amber screamed, "This is all your fault! I am going to get  
you back, I'm telling you! I will!". She had ketchup, and mustard all over  
her.  
" That was pretty good." Nathaniel said, smiling.  
"Thanks!"  
"So, about early, you said you would make it up to me. There's an absentee  
note that I need you to ask Castiel to sign, because we don't exactly get  
along..." He said.  
"I could certaintly give it a try."  
"Thanks a lot!"

***

I began walking to the courtyard, wondering what the best way was to go  
about it.  
"Have you come back for more potatoes?" He smirked.  
I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "No, actually I need you to sign this paper."  
"What is this?" He growled, then took it from me. He grinned.  
"Do me a favor, and leave me alone."  
"Come on, Castiel, he needs you to sign it."  
"He? That idiot president sent a little girl to do his dirty work?". It  
wasn't until then that I realized what I had said. He stormed into the  
school with his hands in fists. I chased after him. When I reached  
Nathaniel's office, I saw him come out of it backwards with Castiel's hads  
gripping his coller, as he shoved him. Nathaniel's back slammed against the  
hallway wall.  
" Just leave her out of it!" Castiel yelled, and raised his fist.  
"Stop it, Castiel!" I ran up behind him, and threw my arms over him  
grabbing his fist with both hands. He backed off.  
"The first chance I get your face will be black, and blue!" He yelled at  
Nathaniel.

***

Most of the kids had already left by the time I was handed a mop, bucket,  
gloves, and a rag. This was all over a little pea. I pulled my hair into  
a high ponytail, and began the long, horrible job.  
"You missed a spot." Castiel was leaning on the opening of the door.  
"Just wait till I tell every guy, and girl in this school how you betray  
your friends. You'll be alone without one person to talk to you."  
"I believe your the one who was that problem." He smirked, "The girls will  
always keep falling for me on the other hand.". I threw a rag at him.  
"Let's see if you clean as much as you talk."

***

"See you tomorrow, Ken!" I called as I was on my way out. I pulled out a  
list of things that Auntie gave me. "Bread, soap, napkins..." I read to  
myself.  
"Hey Crystal!" Nathaniel called, "I was just heading up to the dollar  
store, and was wondering if you wanted to come with me."  
"Ya, sure! I was just on my way over there now to pick up a couple of  
things."  
We talked, and laughed the whole way there.  
"You know, that mustache picture was kinda cute." Nathaniel said, looking  
down, and smiling.  
"You think?" I laughed, "What if she had given me a beard!" He burst out  
laughing, then noticed I was watching him. " What?" He asked, rubbing the  
back of his neck.  
"I wouldn't have ever thought you'd be so fun when you weren't consumed by  
work, and study, that's all.  
" I'll race you the rest of the way there!"  
"You're on!" I yelled, and took off.  
We reached the dollar shop.  
"Your so fast!" Nathaniel said, bending down, trying to catch his breath.  
"I know" I said, flipping my hair vainly.  
"See you tomorrow!" He called as we split ways.

***

As soon as I got home, I flopped on the couch, and turned on the TV. The  
news was on of a house that just burned down 8 miles from where I live.  
I shut it off as soon as Auntie walked in the room.  
"I've never been very fond of news." I said quietly.

Before going to bed I pulled out my diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been going to Sweet Amoris for quite some time now, and know most of  
the kids. Thankfully no more have tried to take this from me._

Auntie came in my room. "Hi, honey. How was school?"  
"It was good." Life had been pretty decent lately I figured.  
"Have you met anybody special?" She inquired. I laughed.  
"Well, what about that boy who has red hair. The other day I drove you  
when you missed the bus, he was right there waiting for you."  
"I don't think its like that, Auntie. I've only been going there for a  
month at the most."  
"Well, I'm going to make some tea, dear. If you want some you can come  
join me."  
I sunk into my pillow. I had never thought about any of my friends like  
that before. Especially Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

It can't be 6:00. Not yet. I sat up trying to figure out what day it was.  
"Oh, no!" I started thinking out loud, "How could I have forgotten to do  
my homework!". I went into my bathroom, and began brushing my teeth.  
Glancing into the mirror, I saw a horrendous sight. I had a gigantic zit  
right on the top of my nose. " This can't be happening." I said in  
disbelief.  
I through on an outfit, and ran down to the pantry. Cocoa puffs, cocoa  
puffs. Where were they?  
"If your looking for the cocoa puffs, I ate them all last night." Auntie  
said. "Oh dear! What's wrong with your nose!"  
"Thanks for understanding..."  
"Don't worry. I went through this once, and know the best way to pop it.  
Just follow me into the bathroom." I did as she asked, not knowing what she  
had in mind.  
"Now, close your eyes."  
"Why do I need to close my eyes?"  
"Just trust me.". All of a sudden I felt a horrendously sharp pain in my  
zit.  
"Ouch!" I yelled.  
"See, now it will go away about three times faster."  
I looked in the mirror. Before I looked like a geeky teen, but this was a  
whole new case.  
"Auntie! I look like Rudolph!" I whined.  
"No, you don't." She reassured, "You look exactly like his sister.  
" Thanks."

***

While we were on the bus, I was trying to do as much of my homework as I  
could. Iris came over, and sat by me.  
"Let me help." She said, taking my English.  
"Your the best!" All I had to get done was math and English, and hopefully  
I wouldn't fail.  
"Studying on the bus is pointless when that big head of yours doesn't  
retain one thing." I looked into a familiar grin, and immediately put my  
head down so he wouldn't see my hideous zit.  
"Did you know the Anglo-Zanzibar war of 1896 is the shortest war recorded  
lasting only an exhausting 38 minutes?" I challenged.  
"And did you know that I don't care about lame facts?". He said . I rolled  
my eyes.  
" He's hard to talk to." Iris said.  
"You've got that right." I muttered as he walked to his seat.  
"Crystal! What's wrong with your nose!"  
"Shh. I woke up to it this morning, and tried to fix it, but it only got  
worse. Please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't, but I don't know how easy that's going to be to hide.

***

" Miss Crystal, your essay was excellent! If you would, read this to the  
entire class.". The teacher said. Iris glanced at me, and we both thought  
the same thing. I gulped, and slowly walked towards the teacher hoping  
that something would come up to were I didn't have to read it. When I  
reached destination, I turned around, and held my paper right up to my  
face. I thought it must look rather ridiculous, but it couldn't have  
looked as bad as my zit.

After school, Nathaniel came over to me.  
"Hanging with you the other night was really fun, and I figured with you  
being new around here, I could take you through town. He rubbed the back  
of his neck. " You know, spend some time together. He laughed. "Its ok if  
your busy.  
" I'm not busy. Sunday afternoon will work."  
"See you then" he waved to me.  
"Why you talking to him?" Castiel came up to me with a sour face.  
"Well, you know when two people get to know each other, they do something called 'becoming friends', and talk more often.  
" Yeah, I know." He growled. "So, you need glasses, huh?  
" ...maybe..." I put my face down.  
"The sooner you get them, the better."  
"Thanks for caring." I smiled.  
"Don't get me wrong! I don't care if you can see or not, just that I'll be  
able to call you four-eyes!" He grinned.

***

"Honey, are you going to sleep all morning?" Auntie called. "The sun is  
not going to shine this bright for forever!"  
I rolled over, and looked at my alarm clock. 5 past 10 was not near late  
enough, so I pretended to keep sleeping.  
"Honey, someone's here for you." Auntie called again.  
"What?!" I ran downstairs, still in my pj's.  
"I thought I said afternoon." I said to Nathaniel, who waited at the door.  
All of a sudden he burst out laughing. It took a moment for reality to hit  
me. I felt my nose.  
"Too late to try to hide it now." I shut the door.  
"It's adorable!" He yelled, between laughing.  
I came back down five minutes later, and this time I opened the door, he  
was holding a flower.  
"I'm sorry I laughed." He said, holding it out towards me. I looked to the  
right.  
"You pulled that out of the flower bed, didn't you?"  
"Let's just go." He said, after a long, awkward pause.  
"Do you know how to drive?" He asked, once we had taken off.  
"A little. I don't have my license yet. For some reason I wished I hadn't  
told him that. What would a guy think of a girl that can't even drive?  
" Well, I wouldn't feel to bad about it." He said, reading my mind. "Its  
not everyday that you see reindeer driving. He laughed.  
" This is Nathaniel, and not Castiel I'm talking to, right? I playfully  
poked him, and he began giggling like a kid.  
"Stop it! I'm ticklish!". We drove for about 10 minutes. Then he parked  
his car, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. " Do you mind walking?"  
I looked down a my four inch heels. "Nope!" I smiled a little to  
convincingly.  
"Great!" We walked all through town, stopping to pet stray kittens that he  
was showing me. After touring through the mall, we went and got  
milkshakes, then I crashed on a bench. My feet had red marks all over them  
thanks to my strappy sandals, and my back was aching. Nathaniel sat down  
beside me.  
"Do you want me to go get my car? He asked  
" Nah." I held my heels in one hand, and took his hand in my other. "Let's  
go."

***

"It must have been so romantic!" Auntie exclaimed after I finished telling  
her the whole day. Somehow, she always seemed to get a completely  
different twist out of every story. I shrugged.  
As I layed in bed, I thought up witty, bragging statements to tell Castiel  
the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I climbed on the morning bus. Another school day. This one, greeted me with Amber in my seat glaring at me.  
"What was this little expidition you had with my brother the other day." Amber questioned as if we were at court. I rolled my eyes.  
"Let's do this the easy way." My fake smile turned angry. "Do me a favor, and get out of my face." It came out loud, and firm just as I wanted. She looked as if she were about to cry.  
"Get out!" I said even more loudly, and kicked her designer shoes. She huffed, and pouted before storming out in tears. I smiled in satisfaction, and sat down in my seat.  
"I've taught you well." Castiel said sliding in beside me-something he never usually did. I smiled , and he gave it a couple moments then asked, "So what was this little expidition with her brother the other day?" He grinned, but I figured he wouldn't be grinning in a minute.  
"I went out with him." I said matter-of-factly.  
"You what!? You went out with the enemy!?" And there went the grin.  
"He's not the enemy! Hes my friend."  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure you probably say plenty about him in here" he pulled out my diary.  
"No more than I say about you!" I defended myself, but that probably wasn't the best defense. He got a wide, sly grin back on his face, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I lashed out for it, but he jerked in up higher and further out. I lost my footing, and with my arms stretched out in front of me, I fell right over his lap. My cheeks instantly turned red, and I heard him let out a stiffled laugh under his breath. He put his forearm down on my back, and pushed down on me so I couldn't get up, as I yelled at him. Then he started opening it.  
"Stop it! That's mine!" I yelled. " Give That BACK!" I squirmed, and kicked, but couldn't break free. I felt him put down more wait as he leaned forward.  
"Oh, this is good!" He said between laughs. I was trying not to laugh myself or else he would have the satisfaction of winning. I squirmed , and kicked harder until I was able to roll over onto my back, and size my diary.  
"Ah ha!" I said trying to take victory, but I only blushed more when I felt his arms still over what was now my stomach. I snapped it shut.  
"What did you read!?" I demanded now barely keeping a straight face.  
"Eh, nothing interesting. You squirmed too much." He grinned down at me, and I stared into his eyes. Eyes that were so easy to get lost in, and with an expression in the stone gray that I couldn't read which I usually was able to. Moments of silent passed.  
"I can't feel my legs anymore." Castiel said still grinning. My eyes shrunk pinpoint, and my cheeks heated up inferno hot as I realized I was still laying on my back across his lap. I nearly hit my head I jumped up so quickly.  
"S-sorry!" I stammered, as I smoothed my clothes.  
"GET OFF THE BUS!" We heard the driver yell, and by the tone of her voice I guessed this wasn't the first time she had said it. I glanced around, and to my dismay, there were no other kids on the bus. We both got up, and awkwardly cleared our throats, then left.

***

During all of my classes, my mind was somewhere else. No matter how hard I tried, I could not concentrate. The teacher had his eye on me to, but he wasn't the only one. I looked over me shoulder. Castiel was leaning on the two back legs of his chair with his arms folded behind his head, grinning. Not one thing had been written on his paper.  
"Miss Crystal, would you like a detention?" I flew back around, and could hear Castiel smirking behind me. It was literally driving me insane. The teacher had his back turned, so I turned around in my seat again.  
"What are you doing?" I mouthed to him. A smile played at the corners of my lips. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and quickly began writing in answers not knowing whether they were right or not. It felt almost as though he were watching me, and thinking about me. I pushed the thought out of my head, and got back to work.

***

After school, I climbed onto the bus, and sat in my seat. Castiel came on after me, and for some reason I had hoped he would sit by me, but he didn't even look at me. He just kept walking, and took a seat near the back of the bus. I figured he had probably had enough of me for one day, so I sat alone. At his stop, he got up, and grabbed his backpack, but didn't walk right out. Instead he grabbed my wrist at the last second, and pulled me with him.  
"She's getting off with me." He notified the bus driver.  
"What!? No I'm not! I'm busy!" I flinched as the bus doors slammed shut behind me.  
"What are you doing!?" I pulled my wrist out of his grip, and he seemed to get offended.  
"I'm taking you to my house with me." He said as if I was the idiot.  
"Usually people check with other people before making plans, and forcing them to come along.  
" I thought you'd want to spend the afternoon with me." He said folding his arms. He always had a way of making me feel bad.  
"Ok, but you're carrying my books." He grinned as I handed my backpack to him. He swung it on his other shoulder, and we began to walk down a long, beautiful driveway lined with maple trees. Near the end of it, I could see his home, and was stunned by the beauty of it. A two-story brick home sat on the impeccable lawn. There was two screened in patios, and a built in pool in the back with lights surrounding it. Everything was so perfectly kept, and beautiful. I turned in circles taking it all in.  
"You are so spoiled!" I said in disbelief, and smiled at him. He grinned.  
"It gets better." With the push of one button, for tunes listing garage door folded open, and I could not believe my eyes. After a couple of blinks, I knew I couldn't be dreaming. A brand new, sparkling, red Enzo Ferarri was perfectly parked in there. My jaw dropped.  
"Never seen a car before?"  
"Oh, I've seen one! I've just never ridden in one." I looked at him. " I can't believe you own the Enzo Ferarri!" I squealed.  
"Yeah? What does the little girl know about cars?" He smirked. To bad for him. He didn't know who he was messing with. I had only memorized every single speck of this car perfectly.  
"What you have on your hands is a Enzo Ferarri, mid-engined berlinetta supercar built in 2002 using formula-one technology, with ceramic composite disc brakes, and even though it weighs a total of three thousand pounds, its 650 horsepower engine brings it to a top speed of 218 in eleven seconds flat. I smiled, and he looked at me with a face that let me know he didn't like losing.  
" Shut up, and get in."I happily went to go grab the door handle when I heard Castiel making noises that said he objects. He went around, and open it for me. I tilted my head to the side, and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.  
"Its only because I don't want you touching it." He muttered, and shut the door when I climbed in. He went back around, and slid into the drivers seat. I couldn't help my self. I put the tip of my pointer finger on the dashboard.  
"I'm touching it." He grinned shaking his head. He turned the key in the ignition, and it rolled into a fiery start. The sound of it was just as good as I thought it'd be. He drove down the road. I took notice that he was driving stick shift. Girls at my other school told me stick shift drivers were always the hottest. Now I knew why they thought that. His arms were more muscular than I thought, and I noticed it more, and more every time he'd shift. Before I knew it his eyes were glancing at me.  
"You're staring." His voice broke through the silence. I already knew I was blushing so smiling instead of saying anything seemed to be the best option. He turned the car around, and I felt slight disappointment at the though of going back.  
"Ready to test top speed?" He got a wicked grin on his face, and began taking off. My heart skipped a beat, and I quickly came to the conclusion that a little disapointment was better than getting us killed.  
"Um, you know, Castiel...that right there was fine..." I said, but he didn't seem to be listening or even waiting for an answer. His eyes were fixed hard on the road as he accelerated quicker. Fear rose in me as I clutched onto anything I could find.  
"This is dangerous, Castiel." He shifted again, and my face was turning pale.  
Trees whipped past us when I glanced at the window. He was hardly able to make even a small turn.  
"Castiel, slow down!" I pleaded, "Castiel!" I got the courage to look at the speedometer. My heart fell into my stomach, and I thought I was going to faint!  
"Your going to fast Castiel!" He shifted again. "Slow down!" At that moment he lost control when he tried to dodge a car coming head on. It felt like I was in a haze. Horns blared. We swerved off the road, and a tree tore through the middle of the car. Glass shattered. Everything went still.

I moaned, as I lifted my head, and pushed a mop of stringy hair out of my face. My first thoughts were get out of the car. I kicked at the smashed in door until it finally swung open, or nearly fell open. Coughing from all the smoke, I climbed out. I couldn't believe I was alive. My first mental goal was to scream at Castiel. That was until I noticed he wasn't even out. Panic rose in me again, and I fought the thought that he could be dead. Why did he have to do this? Why wouldn't he just listen to me? I can't get him out. Or could I? My parents faces flashed through my mind. They had told me to save myself, and I listened. I regretted that so much. The car was smoking horrendously, and I couldn't just leave him in it. I couldn't turn my back on another life, or live with another regret. I ran to the side were he was, and pried the door open. My heart fell into my stomach, and I gasped in horror. His head was smacked against stearing wheel, and his bangs hung over it. His body was hunched forward with shattered glass everywhere on it. I pushed all my weight against his shoulders to push him back in his seat. His head fell limp to the side. I lifted his arm, which felt to be about 15 pounds, and checked his pulse. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief to feel it still beating. I carefully brushed glass off his head, and kneck. Wrapping my arms under his around his upper chest, I pulled with all my strength, and basically dragged him to the ground the rest of the way, laying him on his back.  
"I need to call for help." I thought of were I laid my purse. It was definitely smashed now. I probably wouldn't even be able to get it out to get my phone. Then I. Got another idea. I began patting Castiel's pockets until I felt something in his jeans pocket which was more than likely his phone. I knew I shouldnt, but I did. I knelt down at his side, and began reaching my hand in for it. Those black jeans were just as incredibly tight as they looked. I was finally able to shove my aching hand all the way in, and grab his phone. Pulling it out though, would be a different situation. Keeping ahold of it, and trying to get my hand out was killing me. My hand had almost fully lost circulation when I decided that even though it was still stuck in his pocket, I needed a break.  
"What are you doing?" I froze as I felt his eyes on me. Trying to hide my blush would have been absolutely pointless. I looked slowly at his questioning face, and gave a pathetic, weak laugh before freaking out, and ripping at my hand again. I pulled, and pulled, and...  
"Will you stop that?" Castiel said, batting at my hand. He reached over, and undid a zipper. I lashed my hand out, pulling it close to me, and he dropped his head back to he ground in exhaustion.  
"I-I was just...I was just going t-to call for help." He laughed, and through his hands in the air.  
"I'm out of minutes!" He exclaimed. I groaned in dismay.  
"How long was I out for?"  
"Uh...about 10 minutes." He paused, and looked at me through thin eyes.  
"How'd you get me out?" He asked slowly.  
"I used my arms, duh!"  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I rolled my eyes.  
"How's my baby?" He asked, sitting up. What did he mean baby? He didn't think...no, we weren't that close...were we? Still why would he...  
"Hello? How's my car?" I came to my senses.  
"Its trashed." He tried to stand, but was in pain. I rushed over to help him up.  
"Argh. Hey, my house is only about 5 miles away. We could go there."  
"...and?" I asked  
"And go in." He shook his head as if I was the dummy. I frowned not knowing if my Auntie would approve.  
"Alright, but we had better hurry before the sun sets."

***

We arrived at his from door an hour later do to his sore body.  
" What are your parents going to think of this?"  
"They're not here."  
"...Why not?" I asked not knowing if it was the right question.  
"They're always gone for work. My dads a pilot, and my moms a flight attendant. They rarely ever come home."  
"Do you ever get lonely living here all by yourself?"  
"Nope. Never." He unlocked the door, and opened it. A furocios growl came from within which sounded like a beast. Out of fear, I jumped behind Castiel, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and shoulders, shaking. He looked at me grinning, and undid my grip.  
"Sorry. I'm still not totally calm."  
"C'mere Demon!" Castiel called bending down on his knees. A gigantic dog rushed over to him, and began licking him.  
"Argh, stop it, buddy!" Castiel laughed, and fell the rest of the way on the floor playing with him. They were seeming to be having a lot of fun themselves until Castiel tried to get back up.  
"Oh, ow, ow, oooooh! Eeek! Ouch! Will you give me a hand?!" I rushed over to help him up.  
"You should go sit down, and I'll help you clean up those nasty gashes." He flopped in a kitchen chair, as I went over to a drawer lucky to find rags. I made one damp, and came over to him.  
"Don't touch me." He growled.  
"Your cuts need to be taken care of. Its not like your going to do it." I began wiping off the dry blood, and he writhed back, mostly because he was overreacting. I put my other hand on his chin, and turned his head. He glared away.  
"Don't move. I am going to get some gauze." I went into the bathroom, and found antibiotic, gauze, and tape. Going back to him, I bandaged the cut.  
"Now, was that so bad? I need a phone so someone can come pick me up."  
He pointed to the kitchen. I dialed Auntie's number, and reluctantly told her the whole situation. Castiel walked in, and opened the fridge.  
"You really can't keep secrets, can you?"  
"This I had to tell. Who did you expect to come, and get me?"  
"No one said you can't stay the night." He smirked, pulling out a soda.  
"You really do have a dirty mind! It is probably best I keep secrets from you." I helped myself to one of his sodas.  
"I don't have a dirty mind! I was only joking...wait...did you say you keep secrets from ME?!" He declared trying not to grin.  
"Yeah. I do." I opened my soda.  
"Well, you can't anymore. Tell me everything." He looked deep into my eyes, which almost burned a hole through me. I laughed, and held out my arms.  
"Can't you tell I'm American? I've got rights!" I informed him, and sipped my soda.  
"Apparently you do. I didn't even offer you that drink. I smiled, and he continued" Well, that's fine as long as you still obey me."  
"I don't have to obey you!"  
"But you do." He grinned. "That ride was wicked, huh?"  
"More like ridiculous! You could have killed us."  
"Yeah, well, I doubt Nathaniel could have given you a thrill like that." He looked down at his lap. I was taken back.  
"That's what this was all about?"  
"Look, I just don't want people messing up things that I already have where I like." He lifted his gaze to meet mine, and my anger faded. He was living here all alone, and now was hurt, and not a soul probably cared for him. The ring of the doorbell broke the silence. I cleared my throat, and went to open it. He looked away awkwardly. I opened it to see Auntie standing there waiting for me, thankful that she had already been in town.  
"It's my Auntie so I'm going to go.". I rubbed his hair up his forehead looking at his bandage. " Take care of that.". To my surprise, he nodded, biting his lip as I left.

***

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My head is spinning in circles from being around Castiel to much. Even though it sounds odd, he made me feel sympathetically for him realizing the situation he lives in. Maybe he wasn't the tough guy he made himself out to be. Maybe he just needed somebody to love him..._

After doing my schoolwork, I rolled over, pulled my blankets up to my chin, and fell asleep with him on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love weekends!" I exclaimed, sitting up in my bed. Feeling refreshed, I went to my closet.  
"To cool. To ugly. To old. To bright. To last year! I have nothing to wear!" I pulled on a stylish white jacket, and jeans with boots. Leaving my room, I complained to Auntie on how I have nothing to wear.  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to go shopping for some new outfit's." Auntie said, "I could give you some money."  
"Really? That would be great!"

***

Even though the day was cold, I was walking into town the way Nathaniel had shown me. I never used to have to. My parents would always take me, but that wasn't to much of an option now. I looked up to the first store I saw.  
"American Eagle" I read. Recognizing the name, I went in, and as soon as I did I noticed the shirt on the manican. It was gray with one tight, bunchy sleeve, and the other side sleeveless. The front, and back was cut ragged, and domed so the fabric gathered on the sides were it lays on the hips longer than it lays in the front. I fell for it instantly. Grabbing it, I went to the dressing room, and knocked on the door.  
"One minute!" A girl called from within. When the door opened, Iris came out.  
"Iris! I didn't know you were going to be here today!"  
"Yeah, I didn't have anything to wear anymore. Hey, maybe we could hang!"  
"Sure. I'm just going to try on this top first."  
"Oh, here. These would look great with it." She handed me a pair of dark, skinny peglegs with faded pleats at the top. I tried them on, and both fit to my surprise. I came out.  
"That's a pretty hot outfit" Iris commented. "But if you ask me, it looks like your trying to impress someone."  
"What makes you think that?" I asked, while pulling on a licorice red scarf to complement the outfit.  
"C' Mon! You can't deny how much you hang with Castiel!" I smiled slyly.  
"Yeah. So?"  
"So these red pumps will look great with that outfit." We both laughed.  
"I'll see you later. I'm going down the block for accessories!" I said.

As I walked, I glanced up at the stores so I wouldn't pass the one I was headed for.  
"Oh, a music store!" I exclaimed, wishing I had the time to go in. I sat down on a bench, and began counting how much of the money I had left. The outfit came to be a total 92$, and the...  
"Hey!" I screamed when a man ran by, and was seizing my purse. The strap got snagged, but he pulled so violently it broke. I was screaming, and kicking at him, but with one blow of his arm, he smacked me to the ground. I glanced up with hair stringing down in my face. Someone was on top of him...punching him, to my relief. That someone was...  
"...Castiel?!"  
"Yeah?" Sweat poured down his face.  
"One minute." I got up, went over to Castiel who was holding my purse, and dived my hand in grabbing a small flashlight I always kept. I pulled the back of it off, and stuck a taser into the side of the man.  
"Piece of scum." I muttered into his ear as he twitched. I got up, and went back over to the bench letting out a sigh of relief, and flopping down into it.  
"You tased him?" Castiel grinned. I looked over at the man who was still jumping every couple of seconds. I nodded.  
"Pretty mean, right?" He grinned bigger, and dropped my purse on my lap.  
"Yeah, well, now you owe me." Now it was my turn to grin. I flew my arms around him, squeezing him tightly to add to his aggravation.  
"Thank you so, so, sooooo much!"  
"Hey! Hey!" He pulled me off with a sour look on his face. "You can just do me a favor or something." He muttered, and smoothed down his clothes as if they were just wrecked.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked, which surprised me by his compassion.  
"No, you really came just in time. Where did you come from anyway?"  
"Why d'ya want to know?" I rolled my eyes at his once again sour expression.  
"I was getting some parts for my guitar. I usually play in town Saturday nights if you ever cared to watch."  
"I'll keep it in mind." I smiled.

***

 _Why wouldn't he tell me at first were he came from? It was obviously out of the blue, but he thought up a reason pretty quickly. How did he get to me so quickly? It was almost as though he had been watching me, and as soon as I needed him he was right there._ I realized I was hanging my head into the fridge still looking for something to drink. From Auntie's expression, I guessed the fridge had been open for quite some time now. Pushing it shut, I sat down in a kitchen chair, and put my head in my hands, sighing.  
"What is it honey?" Auntie came over, and sat down.  
"Oh, I'm just...confused, I guess. Auntie, what if there is someone you really like, but that person felt different about it, and everyone else would take you for a crazy person?"  
"You can change someone's mind, but you can't change your own heart."  
I wasn't sure that this was the case. I wasn't even sure how I felt.  
"Ok." I half whispered, and went to my room.

Climbing up on my bed, I leaned my back against my pillows. I wanted to reach over, and grab my guitar that i used to play, and sing...but that was gone a long time ago now, and I hadn't played or sung one bit of music since my parents death. My head went deep into memories...  
 _"That was wonderful, Crystal! Do it again!" There smiles beamed in the applause-filled room. Guitar notes strung through the air as my voice came out in perfect melody. "You and I, we don't have to be like them. We can make it to the end." I sung, and closed my eyes getting lost in the notes. "No, nothing can come between you and I. Not even the gods above can separate the two of us. You and I." I always loved playing the last notes the most.  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mother exclaimed. I felt so happy. So loved. _  
I wiped my eyes before tears spilled out. I didn't want to sing, but I did. I guess I mostly didnt want anyone to hear because I wasn't good anymore. "You and I." I sung. "We don't have to be like them. We can make it to the end." For some reason it didn't come out like it did when I sung to my parents. "No, nothing can come between you and I." I could hear the notes remain in my mind, and wished I still played them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crystal. Crystal? Are you awake Crystal?" Auntie was rolling my arm back, and forth.  
"What...?" I gagged at the horrible taste of bad breath.  
"You've overslept again, dear."  
"I wha..? Oh!" I through my blankets off of me, and sprung to my feet.  
"Did you forget that today is your birthday?"  
"Um...no, I just don't want to make a big deal out of it." I said between brushing my teeth.  
"You're not bringing any friends over?"  
"Uh...no." I heard Auntie let out a hmm. Iris was actually the only one I had told the other day while I was shopping. I went over to my closet, and pulled out the new outfit I had bought the other day. Coming out of the bathroom from changing, Auntie let out a wistle.  
"That's one impressive outfit. Who's it for?" I smiled sheepishly.  
"Nobody, Auntie. I merely even though of someone as I bought it."  
"And who would that be?" I smiled again. "Well, dear, you look like you've got a bad case of a crush."  
"Really. I don't." Just because Castiel had that way about him, didn't mean that the other guys weren't appealing either.  
"Well, either way, that outfit is stunning! Let's accesorize!" She said cheerfully. She began by putting gold heart earrings on me.  
"You know you do look older today."  
"Thanks Auntie." I let out a sigh, and wished my parents were here watching me grow up. She put my hair in a side bun, and pulled down a couple pieces in the front to curl.  
"This is great, Auntie, but I don't think I need any makeup."  
"Sure you do!" She said putting red lipstick on me. I had never been a big fan of the cosmetics, and before I could object, my eyelashes were long, and narrowed black. It didn't really feel like me.  
"Wow!" Auntie said admiring her work. She had done a good job, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings.  
"Have a good day!" She kissed my forehead.  
"Ok, but no big deal making" I smiled.

***

"Oh, Crystal! You look stunningly dark!" Iris exclaimed on the bus. She was right. It was kind of dark. Even though it was too cold for this top, I definitely wanted to wear it today.  
"Oh, don't exaggerate. I hardly changed a thing."  
"Sure you did! You can totally tell your dressed for Castiel, and you never wear makeup or jewelry, no offense. Is this because..." I held up a hand to cut her off.  
"No, this was all Auntie's idea. I'm not making a big deal out of my birthday." Iris let out a giggle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing." She got up, and went to her seat.  
"Woooaaaahh!" Castiel slid in beside me with that same grin on his face. He fixed his eyes on me, and slid an arm around my shoulders.  
"What the heck are you doing?" I pulled his arm off me, hoping no one had seen.  
"Oh, come on! You look damn good!" He said, looking at me. For a second I thought I was dreaming, but was mostly thankful for the makeup that his my blush.  
"Pfft! I do not! There's nothing special here."  
"Well, I told you you do so get over it." I tilted my head, and noticed his arm was back around my half bare shoulders.  
"Will you stop that!" I through his arm off again. He laughed.  
"I'm only teasing you! Like seriously, you can barely hold that shirt up."  
"Knock it off!" I pushed his head away. He looked down. Why did I wear those red heels?  
"You're trying to impress me, aren't you?" His grin widened.  
"No! This wasn't even my idea!" My cheeks felt as though they were burning my makeup off.  
"Really? Because I thought I saw you with Iris uptown picking this out. Oh, and I thought I heard a couple mentions of my name." My face went pale, but the blush remained.  
"You know what, Castiel? I don't care what you think, and these cheeks are never going to blush for you again!" I said haughtily, and to my defense my cheeks actually did return to their normal color.  
"But you look so good!" He teased sliding his hand back around me. I pulled it back off.  
"Still no blush."  
"Did I tell you how much I like curls?" He seductively twisted my curl around his finger.  
"Cut it out! Oh, and still no blush!" I gave him an angry stare. He sighed.  
"What if I told you your bra strap is showing?" I gasped pulling it back over. My face was on fire. Stupid idiot cheeks. They always failed me.  
"How dare you!" He couldn't stop laughing.  
"You will always blush for me, won't you?" I felt like punching him right on that grin he had on his lips. I stood up, and placed my 3 inch heel into the top of his foot before getting off the bus. What a good way to celebrate a birthday.

***

"Well, well, well, aren't you somebody special? Amber sneered.  
" Yeah, a lot more special than you." I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "More popular to."  
"Uggh! Well, just to let you know, popular people don't walk around with juice on them. Her juice came flying at me. Out of reaction, I dived down, and grabbed he ankles as I did. She fell over me, but I slipped out from underneath her in just enough time to get her to land in the juice.  
" You Freak!" She hissed, lashing out at me. We broke out into a wrestle, but she took it more as a 'who can scratch more' duel. To her dismay, I was already on top of her getting ready to beat her face in. Heck, what was I doing? Before I could, someone stopped me. I felt hands around my waste as I was pulled off her like a little child. I was still hanging face down, and kicking when I saw Nathaniel ripping Amber up, and throwing her back as she still lashed for me. But if Nathaniel was pulling back Amber who was...  
I followed the line down of skin tight, black jeans. Why, oh why did it have to be Castiel. Before I made myself look worse, I stopped kicking.  
"Can I safely put you down now?"  
"Yes." I grumbled.  
"Seriously? Whatever that was, it was not too attractive for trying to impress someone." He smirked.  
"I'm sorry, Nathaniel. I lost control of myself."  
"Yeah, I saw what happened. Amber's going to pay for this. Hey, on a different note, we haven't seen each other in quite a while. Nathaniel said.  
" Yeah, she's been busy hanging with me." Castiel said as he slipped his arm around my waste. Nathaniel looked surprised and annoyed.  
"Its not like that!"  
"I can see you've gotten a new look." He said, making matters worse.  
"Yep. She has." Castiel pulled me closer.  
"Will you take your hands off me?!" I pushed out from his grip. He was using the situation to get Nathaniel angry.  
"You know what, Crystal? Its fine." He left glaring at the smirk on Castiel's face.  
"You jerk!" I yelled at him.  
"C'mon! What's so good about him?" I stormed away without answering.

***

I ignored Castiel the entire rest of the day. He had been such a jerk, but for some reason, ignoring him was still difficult. It wouldn't be a good idea to try to talk to him now. He looked miserable. I would have thought he would be happy. Instead, he had a sour look on his face, and was back to his ignorant self. Maybe I had spoiled his fun. I was beginning to feel a little bad, but talking to him was too late. Then again, why should I? I climbed into my bus seat rather unhappily. Everyone seemed to be angry with me. So I sat alone, grateful when it was my stop. I went to get off, but felt a soft touch on my hand. Castiel looked at my sympathetically, apparently trying not to make me jump at his touch.  
"Wait! Don't leave yet...I'm...I'm sorry." He said it as if the word was forbidden. I, on the other hand, was completely shocked. I smiled at him.  
"Ok." His hand slid off mine, and I left.  
It was a lame response, and I knew it, but I was happy. I skipped to my house, humming.  
"Well, you seem happy." Auntie said.  
"I am." I smiled at her.  
"Then it's a good time to ask you to go get toilet paper?" I laughed.  
"Sure."

***

I was coming back down my driveway, thankful we lived so close to town, when I saw a sight that shocked me. Tables, and open tents were everywhere, lights hanging from them. There was about 15 cars in the driveway, and food was out on the tables. I blinked in confusion.  
"Auntie, what is going on?!" I dropped the bags I was carrying. "I said I didn't want a big deal made out of it!"  
"I know, honey, and I'm sorry, but Iris had already helped me plan all this yesterday!" I though back to when Iris was in town yesterday.  
"I don't even have anything to wear to this party!"  
"Oh, but, you do! Iris bought this for you." She handed me a dress. "Go put it on. I rushed up to my room, and shut the door. I can't believe she did this. I opened the box. A stunning, medium length, pastel green dress. It was gorgeous! Auntie must have told her my favorite color. The dress fit perfectly when I put it on, and I couldn't help but love it. I put silver heels on with it, and came outside.  
" Oh, you're so beautiful!" I looked around unsure of this. "I'm sorry I never checked with you first. I'm just glad you're not angry about the stage!"  
"The stage!?" Then again, where else would music be coming from? I went across the yard, and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Castiel was on stage with an electric guitar, as his friend Lysander was singing. He looked at me with a wide grin across his lips. I couldn't believe it.  
"This party is awesome!" Iris exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Melody chatted with her. Nathaniel came over to me.  
"I apologize for being rude to you." He looked at me sorrowfully. "You probably don't want me here."  
"No, I do! Don't leave."  
"Ok, I'm glad you took it so cool." He smiled, relieved.  
"Yeah, well, what's not cool is this party." Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves except me. I figured it WAS a party so I might as well try to enjoy ourselves. I poured myself a glass of punch.  
"To the cake!" I heard Auntie yell. We all moved under a tent where Auntie had a huge cake placed.  
"Who made this?" I quietly asked Auntie.  
"Melody did." I saw Melody smile widely at me. After wishes, and cake eating, the moon began to show its face, and Auntie lit the yard up with colorful, amazingly bright lights. How could I be so hostile? Auntie had done a wonderful job once again. Castiel, and Lysander were now off the stage, and slow, beautiful music was being played. I would have never expected so many people to come, and with all the happy faces, I couldn't help, but smile. I saw Nathaniel push his way through tons of dancing couples, but was cut off by Melody.  
"Hey, Nate! I was wondering if you saved a dance for me by any chance?" Melody asked. She was so innocent, I couldn't see why he would resist.  
"Well...ok." Nathaniel said, and spun her into a waltz. They danced so well together, I almost wished Nathaniel had asked me.  
"Don't they dance so well together?" Iris commented.  
"Yeah." Melody's pale yellow dress spun around her like a feather.  
"Well, I'm going to dance!" Iris declared, and left.  
"Pastel green is totally not you." Castiel grinned coming over to me.  
"Well, then what is me?"  
"Hmm..." Castiel studied me. "Emerald green would suit you. Hey, I must have looked pretty sexy on stage, huh?"  
"Pfft! How much did my aunt pay you to do that?"  
"She offered, but I wouldn't take it."  
"You mean you did all that for free?"  
"No, I took her money the second time she offered it. He laughed, obviously proud with himself.  
"So, what's up? You look bored." He was right. I was hardly talking.  
"This wasn't exactly my idea..." I looked down.  
"Hey, I'll make it worth your while." He lightly grabbed my wrists, and pulled me near all the other dancing couples. I smiled without looking at him.  
"You want me to dance with you?" I felt like a little kid asking for candy.  
"Pfft! No, but YOU want to dance with ME." He pulled me close. Dancing with him felt so wrong, but he was actually pretty good.  
"So what do you mean this wasn't your idea?" He asked, twirling me in a spin.  
"My aunt planned all this with one of my friends. I wasn't hoping to make a big deal about my birthday."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Uh...they're not really my thing." It was only a little white lie anyway.  
"What did your parents get you?" My heart skipped a beat, and I almost lost my next dance move.  
"It...it hasn't come yet. They're on vacation." That made two little white lies.  
"Well, you have to be enjoying yourself to some degree. This was a really greatly planned party."  
"Uh, yeah, I am." I smiled convincingly, and met his eyes. He was watching me intently.  
"Glad to hear." He pulled me into one last tight turn, and I landed right into him, breathing slightly heavy from talking as I danced. He stared down into my eyes, and from behind him, I could see Auntie giving me a thumbs up. Everything was so wrong. All I wanted to do was yell that the party was off, and for everyone to leave. I broke from his hold.  
"I...I'm...going to get a drink." I left without waiting for a response. I gulped down about a pint of who knows what from nerves. Violet came over to me.  
"You don't seem to be doing so well." I wiped my forehead.  
"You can tell, huh?"  
"Yes. Girls usually get this way when the hang around that redhead to much. It's like he poisons them without doing anything."  
"Thanks for the reassurance. What about you? Did you come here with a guy?" She let out a little laugh.  
"Me? No way! I would never have the guts to dance with a guy like you did."  
She handed me a small box. "I bought you a gift."  
"Oh, thanks." I opened it. It was a glass bottle of some of the most expensive perfume.  
"This is so nice, Violet!"  
"Hey, I got you something too." Melody handed me a wrapped gift.  
"Yeah, I did too!" Iris said. Before I knew it, gifts were being handed to me left, and right. Nathaniel had even bought me one.

"Thanks so much guys!" I said, as everyone was on there way out after the long party. Castiel had left without saying goodbye, and without giving me a gift. It was rather disappointing. I just thought he would have. After everyone went home, I went to go inside, but saw a large box in front of the door.  
"Oh, that was so much fun! Ooooh, what's this?"  
"I'm not sure. Someone left it here. I'll check it out." I carried the large box to my room, and through it over my bed. I undid the tape, and was shocked to see what was in it. A brand new guitar layer inside, but with further examination, I saw Castiel's signature on the front. I couldn't believe it. He signed a guitar, and gave it to me. Pulling it out, I played a couple chords.  
"Where's that coming from?" I heard Auntie as she came into my room.  
"Oh my!"  
"Beautiful, ain't it?" I tried to not think about the fact that I hadn't played since the death of my parents.  
"Yes! It is!" Auntie admired it. It was obviously better looking than my other one, and must have cost a lot more to. I had never felt such a strong desire to play again, but didn't know if I had the courage. After Auntie left, I stood it in the corner, and flopped my head down on my pillow smiling from ear to ear. He is too much. I let out a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, what do you think?" Castiel leaned over my desk wearing a black, felt hat. He adjusted it, and turned his weight on his other side.  
"You never agreed with me the other day when I asked you if I looked sexy on stage." I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. There was no point in denying it. He looked hot in that hat. I pointed in my history textbook.  
"I have the right to remain silent." I smiled proudly. He leaned close to my ear making me blush bright red.  
"School is for geeks." He whispered. I gulped when I saw Nathaniel watching me. "You never thanked me for that present."  
"Oh! Your right! Thanks so much! I love it."  
"Do you know how to play?"  
"Uh...y-"  
"That's ok. I can teach you." He interrupted.  
"Hey, Crystal. Got a minute?" Nathaniel asked. He and Castiel glared at each other intensely until Castiel shoved his palms off my desk, and stormed away.  
"Uh...yeah."  
"Well, I have gotten pretty far behind in the office, and...would you like to hang with me after school? Maybe give me a hand?" I honestly didn't want to, but felt guilty after he came to my birthday party.  
"Sure. Yeah, I can."  
"That's great." He smiled at me causing me to smile back.

During lunch break, I sat outside on the bench eating my own lunch that Auntie made for me the night before. It was more peaceful outside anyway. Then I realized that she also packed me freshly baked, chocolate chip cookies. Something that hadn't been done to me since third grade. I smiled at the thought.  
"Aww! Did you turn 7 yesterday?" Castiel sat beside me, and folded one leg up across his knee, obviously enjoying how he looked in the hat. We sat in silence for a few moments, until he reached over.  
"Give me one of those." He couldn't help himself any longer. He took one of my cookies, and began stuffing his face. Then another. Then another, until they were all gone.  
"Just because you look hot in that hat doesn't mean you get to take what's not yours."  
"Ha! You admitted it!" He grinned wider than I thought he would. Shoot. I did admit it, didn't it? My cheeks turned red, as he laughed until he was clutching his abdomen. How did he always seem to embarrass me?  
"Yeah, well you weren't before." He saw right through me.  
"You're a terrible liar!" He had to hold his hat on he was laughing so hard. I sat there with my arms folded wondering when he would stop, and wondering when my cheeks would return to normal color. He was so right. That hat on him was so hot. Somehow he always seemed to beat me. His laughing finally faded out.  
"Ahh...I'm so funny!" I was beginning to think that hat was squeezing his head to tight. I hit the front of it so it covered his face.  
"Hey! Don't touch it!" He growled. Yep. It was definitely rubbing off on him.

***

"Can you sort through these? They're pretty messed up." Nathaniel handed me a stack of about 500 sheets of paper. Why did I accept this job?  
"That Castiel guy really thinks he's somebody now, huh?  
"I guess so." Obviously he was going to squeeze information from me.  
"So...what do you think about him." My number one goal was to stay on Nathaniel's good side so I could get a better job after this one.  
"He can be pretty annoying." I said awkwardly.  
"Well, you seem to hang with him a lot."  
"Uh..yeah, he's going to give me guitar lessons."  
"You're into music?"  
"Yeah. I am." There was no need to deny it. "I'm in love with singing." I admitted, smiling sheepishly.  
"That's awesome." He smiled at me. "I've always been big on following dreams." I smiled at him.  
"That's really awesome." All of a sudden, my smile faded. "But...I don't think I'm good enough."  
"Sure you are. Your the most confident girl I know, but you downgrade yourself?" He was right. Why do I do that?  
"I wish I was as confident as you think I am."  
"You are." He took my hands in his. "I know you are."

***

Rain pounded hard on the roof as I sat in bed doing my homework. It was thoroughly pouring. I thumped my pencil on the side of my head as I tried to think of how to solve this ridiculous math problem. Maybe I couldn't concentrate because I had the radio playing right by my head.  
"Turn that down." I heard Auntie yell. She wasnt in her usual good mood today. I meant to go talk to her earlier, but she didn't seem to be in a talking mood either. Actually, something seemed wrong. My thoughts got interrupted by a soft tapping on my window. What could that be? I climbed out of bed, and turned my music off. Then I slowly opened my curtain, and was shocked by what I saw. Castiel was standing there, drenched, mouthing "Open the window" which he was probably actually saying. Shocked, I opened it up, and he climbed in. I ran across my room, and shut the door.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked too loudly.  
"Escaping." He glanced around, then took off his shirt, and through it at me.  
"What the hell are you doing now?!" I asked louder as I held his shirt. He looked at me as if I were an idiot.  
"Dry that." He took off his hat, and sat it on the desk beside my bed. Then flopped into a fluffy chair in the corner. I had a shirtless Castiel sitting in my room that no one knew about. I gulped, and through his shirt in the dryer.  
"What are you escaping?"  
"My parents called me, and said they would be at my house in five minutes to visit. I lied, and said I was at a friends house. So I quickly called Lysander, but he said I couldn't come over. By then my parents were pulling in the driveway, so I made a run for it, and ended up here."  
I nodded taking in his story. I was such a liar. He was so hot. His wet hair clinging to his face, his tight muscles...  
"I better put my shirt on." Castiel said noticing my staring.  
"Uh...I'll get it for you." I handed it to him and he pulled it on.  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" Auntie huffed outside my door. I went pale.  
"Uh...yes...but I'm done now." She really was in a bad mood. Castiel put a hand over his mouth to smother laughs.  
"Oh, shut up!" I threw a pillow at him. "You really like bothering me, don't you?" He grinned as he tried to stay quiet. "What are your plans anyway?"  
"To stay the night, and tomorrow night I'll go to Lysander's."  
"What!? You can't do that!"  
"Crystal!" Auntie yelled. I blushed.  
"She's not usually this way." I said to him. "So how do you plan on sleeping here?" He got up.  
"You can sleep on the floor." He jumped in my bed, and layed on his back, folding his arms behind his head. "And I'll sleep here."  
"No. No way! Get up." He didn't move, so I grabbed his wrists, and pulled with all my might. His difference in weight from when I pulled him out of his car told me he was purposely holding himself down. I struggled, leaning back as hard as I could, but he only grinned.  
"Get out of my bed!" My blue turning face could barely speak. I stopped, gasping for breath. Then I got a wicked look on my face due to a wonderful idea. It had worked on Nathaniel, so why not on Castiel. He got a questioning look on his face, and I began tickling his sides, and kneck. It felt like the little, red conscience on my shoulder had just grown horns. But he only looked at me with a bored expression on his face.  
"How pathetic." He gave a fake yawn before flying upwards, and digging his hands into my sides tickling me way worse than I did him. I squealed, and fell on the floor, laughing, and whining.  
"Stop! Stop!" I cried. He grinned, and let me up before going back into my chair. I gasped for breath, and sat up on the corner of my bed.  
"Do you have any more cookies?" He asked.  
"Probably." I slipped out the door, and down the hallway when...  
"Crystal? Why aren't you in your bedtime clothes?" I froze in my tracks.  
"They're...not...clean."  
"Well then wear your nightgown." My face went pale. How did I just get myself into wearing my super short, emerald green nightgown? I hadn't worn that in forever! I quickly grabbed the cookies, and slipped into my room shutting the door behind me.  
"Here." I put the plate of cookies, and went into my top drawer pulling out my nightgown, and slipped into my bathroom. I can't believe I had to wear this with Castiel here. If Auntie had known it, she definitely wouldn't approve especially with her being in such a mood. Dreadfully, I came out. Face stuffed with cookies, he still seemed to come up with something to say.  
"I put my shirt on for a reason." He grinned, looking me up, and down.  
"Oh, shut up. I have no other choice." He laughed.  
"Did your aunt specifically tell you to show me you have no figure." He put an entire cookie in his mouth. I gave him a disgusted face, and pulled down on my nightgown hoping it would magically grow longer.  
"I've got figure...just not at the moment." I pictured myself in five years. "Ugh! You ate all the cookies!" He scraped the last bit of crumbs into his mouth.  
"Hey, are you going to show me what you can play on that guitar? I wouldn't want to return it." He smirked at his own dumb comment. I picked it up, and played the notes of one of my favorite songs. For some reason, I felt nervous. "Hmm, not bad. I though it was going to sound crap." I narrowed my eyes to him.  
"...thanks."  
"You still could use some help." He sat behind me on my bed, and put his arms around me, and his hands on me. I prayed they wouldn't shake, as my cheeks turned red. At this moment, I did need help.  
"First of all, your not even holding your hands right." He criticized, moving them into the correct position. I could tell the hair hanging down the side of my face was annoying him as he hung his chin over my shoulder, but I was to frozen to do anything about it.  
"Also, your playing to soft. You need to put your emotions into it." I heard him let out an annoyed sigh, and felt his finger tips slide across my face tucking my hair behind my ear. I nearly had a heart attack figuring he must have felt my burning cheeks. Then I heard Auntie approaching my room. I jumped in his embrace, and all my skin tensened. Castiel coolly rolled of the end of my door, grabbed his hat, and stood like a mummy beside my door. I couldn't believe how calm he was. In a panic, I flipped my light switch and ripped my blankets up over me. My heart was pounding, but Castiel didn't even flinch. The door opened.  
"Are you already asleep?" My heart pounded so hard I thought she would hear it through my voice.  
"I was." I let out as quietly as I could. I glanced at the door that covered Castiel, praying she wouldn't come in.  
"Well, ok. We can talk tomorrow." Auntie left, and shut the door behind her. Castiel came over grinning, and sat on the corner of my bed. I sat up, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Clear to see your used to being in situations like this." I said, with my face still pale.  
"Yeah. You acted like a baby. I could have thought up twenty excuses in that amount of time." He pulled his hat on his head. I climbed out of my bed to turn on my nightlight. I could feel his eyes on me. He leaned back in my chair, and folded his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. I felt a little odd.  
"...goodnight." I said, but it seemed to come out more as a question.  
He offered no response.


	8. Chapter 8

_No. No more. It was terrible." A woman criticized me as I stood on  
stage with my guitar. Everything was spinning around me.  
"Please! I can do better! This is my dream!" I pleaded. People shouted  
awful things at me from the crowds which were now gathering more, and more.  
Faces scowled at me.  
"Horrible! Absolutely horrible! You're no good! You never will be!" She  
shouted. Tears built up in my eyes, and before I could catch them they  
spilled down my cheeks. Then, everyone left before my eyes. The room I was  
in darkened, and I fell down sobbing. I was alone._  
I jumped upright in my bed, coming to my senses. Glancing into the corner,  
I noticed Castiel was already gone. I rubbed the sweat of my forehead as I  
tried to get the dream out of my mind. Music wasn't my dream. It only  
caused me hurt, and it was about time I let it go.

***

I was so bored sitting in class. Quietly ripping off the corner of my  
paper, I wrote _you never thanked me_ , and slipped it onto Castiel's  
desk. A moment later, I felt a slip of paper return into my hand. It read  
 _I don't need to_. _You're wearing your "sexy" hat, aren't  
you?_ I replied. I knew I needed to stop. He was pure bad luck, and  
before I'd know it, I'd be in detention as he went home. Iris raised an  
eyebrow at me, and smiled. I shrugged my shoulders at her to let her know  
that I was a dummy. I could feel Castiel try to read our silent talk, but  
knew he couldn't. Iris fluttered her eyes, and made a heart out of her  
hands. I grinned, and shook my head as she nodded. What I really wanted was  
to beat him on something. And then that something came to mind.  
After classes, I walked down the isle of foods at the cafeteria. At the  
very end of the isle, I saw exactly what I wanted. A wicked grin appeared  
across my lips. This food was NEVER touched, and the reason for that? These  
were ghost chilies. I sighed to myself. This was going to be to good. I put  
several on my tray, and went over to where Castiel sat. Instead of sitting  
beside him like I usually did, I sat in the seat in front of him.  
"Come to admire my face?" He teased.  
"Actually, yes. This time I am. I want to see every inch of your face right  
here in front of me." I gazed into his eyes wickedly, and Lysander laughed  
beside him.  
"What do you say we have a little challenge?"  
"Yeah? Like what?" He clearly was about to make fun of me.  
"Well, I'll eat a ghost chili if you do." He burst out laughing.  
"You're insane if you think you can eat this!" Castiel declared. Nathaniel came over to me.  
"Have you got yourselves a wimp here?" Nathaniel, and Castiel glared at  
each other angrily.  
"I'd like to see you eat one." Castiel said.  
"Likewise!"  
"Watch and learn, boys." I put half of the pepper in my mouth,and chewed  
with ease. My parents had loved spicy food, and I had learned to tolerate  
it easily. Although it burned like hell, I could control basically every face expression, and maintain a tan color. Castiel grinned at me to his amusement, but Nathaniel looked stunned. I gulped it down.  
"Now, are you two going to give it a try, or not?" I could barely get out the words through my inferno mouth.  
"Yeah, I'm going to, but it's not like this pathetic, weakling over here will." Castiel smirked.  
"It's a duel!" Nathaniel's eyes sharpened at him. They both held the peppers, but neither would make the first move. It was clear that neither of them wanted to do it, but inside felt as if they had to. Through evil glares, they both took a bite smaller than mine.  
"Hmm...not so bad." Castiel said. Nathaniel wasn't even speaking. All of a sudden, Castiel went cross-eyed, as his face turned redder than his hair. Nathaniel seemed to gasp for air, and broke out into a sweat that flowed freely down his forehead. I was beginning to rethink the idea. Castiel grabbed a glass, and began gulping down liquids as quickly as he could, but Nathaniel suddenly froze, and fell on the floor.

***

Nathaniel came wobbling out of the nurses office.  
"Are you ok?" I rushed over to him taking him by the arm.  
"Of course he's ok!" Castiel griped beside me with folded arms. Then he broke out into his familiar grin. All I could think was: let the backstabbing return.  
"Looks like I'm the real man around here." Castiel flicked his collar up.  
"Whatever! I'd do it again!" Nathaniel shot back. I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Just because you two despise each other doesn't mean you need to hurt yourselves!"  
"Pfft! It was his own decision." Castiel said.  
"Are you going to deny the fact that you pushed him to it?"  
"Just forget about it." Nathaniel said. He left walking down the hallway.

***

My heels sunk into the muddy ground as I walked to the bus. _Spring is such an awful season! Castiel is such an awful friend! I'm in such an awful mood!_  
"That's quite the face." Iris laughed coming up beside me. I suddenly became conscious of the face I was making, and it did feel ugly.  
"Yeah...not the happiest right now."  
"Were you hanging with Castiel again?" A small blush appeared on my cheeks, as a smile tugged at my lips.  
"Well...yeah, but today he just made me mad. I don't get it. He and Nathaniel are always after each other." I rolled my eyes.  
"You aren't going to deny the way you look at him in that hat, are you?"  
"Pfft! I don't look at him in a different way! I look at all my friends the same way. No different at all. I don't even notice when he wears that hat. So, no. I don't think I give him a different look at all." Iris raised an eyebrow at me, and clearly got a different story out of all I had just said.  
"So, you're not even going to admit how good he looks when he wears it?" Iris added.  
"Well...I never said he didn't look good in it..." Suddenly, his eyes flashed through my mind. The way he looked at me as I layed across his lap when he tried to read my diary. His familiar grin when he told me that I was staring at him as he drove his car. The way he gently touched my hand to let me know he was sorry, and how he knew that he looked perfect in his hat. He was hot, and I lied to basically every person who brought it up. How pathetic I am. Always denying the truth. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and shook the dreamy look of my face. Turning around, I jumped when I saw Castiel grinning at me to his amusement. Then his grin faded.  
"I wanna talk to you." He grabbed my arms, and began dragging me the opposite way of the bus.  
"Hey! Let go of me!" I tried to pull away, but he was obviously stronger. He dragged me all the way behind the school, and finally let me go. I wanted to punch his face in, but began fixing my clothes instead.  
"I need a favor." He said.  
"Pfft! In your dreams!" I scowled, and went to leave, but he grabbed my arm again.  
"Listen, girly, I need to know how well you can sing." I didn't know whether to be shocked, or offended. So I decided to show him.  
"What the hell are you doing, leave me alone!" I let out in an ugly tone, and had a disgusted look on my face. He gave me a lame look.  
"Hmm, I thought it would sound like crap. Glad to know you can help." Yep, I should definitely be shocked. He began pulling me towards the parking lot.  
"Get your hands off me! Stop it! I am NOT helping you!" I yelled, and pulled back as hard as I could. Before my eyes, I watched the bus leave. Disappointment flooded me as I realized I had no way of getting home.  
"Will you stop pulling!" Castiel growled at me. Out of anger, i only pulled harder. Suddenly, I felt arms around me, and I was thrown over his shoulder as he held my legs down. I gasped.  
"How dare you!?" I yelled, and pounded on his back with fists of anger. He didn't even seem to feel it as we approached a red car in the parking lot.  
"Put me down you jerk!" I mentally took back all the nice things I had just thought about him, and fell into the seat with a hard thump.  
"God, you're annoying!" He slammed the door, and climbed into the driver seat. I wasn't sure why I was so angry. The last time he forced me to come with him it was because he was trying to do something nice for me. I didnt even have plans. I decided to break the awkward silence as he drove.  
"...How did you get a new car?" Fidgeting with my fingers, I saw that he glanced at me obviously still upset.  
"Insurance. Ever heard of it?" The silence was definitely better, but I decided to give it another shot.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Lysander and I were supposed to be playing in town tonight, but he called it off. I can't just do the same thing because I advertised a lot, and tons of people will be showing up."  
"Why'd Lysander call it off?" He looked at me, and seemed to be aggravated every time I asked a question.  
"Does he ever tell you anything?" He asked sourly. It was logical, but he still missed something.  
"...So what does this have to do with me?" I asked, but was pretty sure I already knew. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes just to make sure I knew I said something stupid.  
"I need you to be my lead singer for tonight." My heart beat quickened as I heard him say it. My dream flashed through my mind. _I can't do it. Just tell him no. Tell him I can't do it. It's only going to ruin it for him._ Fear overcame me instantly.  
"I...I can't. I'm sorry, but...I just can't." I felt so guilty. My heart told me to follow my dream, but why follow a dream of hurt? The car screeched to a stop in front of his house.  
"What do you mean you can't?!"  
"I don't sing! I can't, and I won't!" I flew open the door, and got out slamming it hard behind me. Taking a few steps forward, I stopped , realizing it was not getting me anywhere. I folded my arms. My hair blew behind me in a warming breeze. Hurt, and sadness ran through my veins as I thought of what had happened. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Tears formed in the bottom of my eyes, and I feared they would come pouring out. I felt a strong arm lay across my back, and a hand rested on my shoulder causing me to tense. I knew it was Castiel, and didn't dare to look at him.  
"I...I'm sorry. I should have asked you first." His voice came out sad, but sympathetic. To my regret, he saw me wipe tears from my eyes. The red-orange sun glared into my face as I realized it was going down. It was slightly awkward hearing him apologize, but I could tell he meant it.  
"You think of me differently now, don't you?" He came in front of me, and his arm slid across my back as he layed his hand on my other shoulder. He went to speak, but cut himself off. I shook my head, biting my lip.  
"You do." I said in disbelief. Though why should I be so astonished? I made myself out to be someone I wasn't. All I wanted to do was run, and never let him see me like this again. His fingers ran across my face as he pushed hair out of my eyes. My chin was lifted by his gentle touch.  
"I don't think differently of you at all. I still need you just as much as I did before." He sounded so convincing, but it felt like a lie. Why was I turning my back on him?  
"Ok...I'll do it..." I already regretted it.  
"Great. Let's go get you ready." A relieved grin spread across his face, and we both began walking towards his house.

"Crystal! I'm glad you came!" Rosayla came over to me, and embraced me in a friendly hug.  
"Yeah...I didn't know you work with Castiel."  
"Mhm, I'm going go get you ready to go with Castiel." She smiled, and began running a tape measure around me.  
"What's there to get ready?" She turned me to the side.  
"Your entire look!" She held a short, black dress up to me. It had a heart-shaped top, and a frilly skirt. Lace went up the neck, and down into tight sleeves, but the back was left open. It was an unbelievably gorgeous dress.  
I glanced over my shoulder, to see Castiel push his hat down on his head, and leave.  
"Where's he going?" I asked. Rosayla straightened my turned head.  
"Let's just say you're not the only thing to prepare." She put my hands around the dress. "Go put this on."

I came out of the bathroom, pulling at the dress.  
"It's really tight!" Rosayla batted my hands down, and fixed it.  
"It's supposed to be. Now, let's go do your hair." We went back into the bathroom, and she stood me in front of a large mirror. I was glad tonight would be warmer, because people don't take no for an answer around here.  
"Why curls?" I asked as Rosayla rolled my hair around a curling iron.  
"They were Castiel's specific requests."  
"He told you to make sure my hair was curled?" I hoped I didn't sound as surprised as I felt.  
"Yep. Also to make sure your lipstick was red." She pulled the front of my hair back, and fastened it into a ponytail.  
"How many people usually come?" I asked nervously.  
"Quite a lot, actually." She turned me around, and began curling my bangs.  
"Are you nervous?" She asked. I couldn't help but admit it.  
"Terribly! I haven't sung since...since an awful event that took place in my life."  
"Do you like to?" I let out a small laugh.  
"My dream was to become a singer."  
"Why not now?" She prodded.  
"Because I can't. I can't sing. I'm going to ruin Castiel's popularity." It felt terrible to admit, but it was true.  
"Wow, aren't you being a little hard on yourself?" She put red lipstick on me, and darkened my eyes with black mascara.  
"Do I have any choice in this?" I grinned, and tried to relax.  
"Sure. Gold or silver?"  
"Silver." She put long silver earrings on me, with a matching necklace.  
"Why did Castiel request I had my hair curled?" I knew how rare my chances of getting information were, so I had to take the opportunity while it was there.  
"He's always liked curly hair on girls, and if you asked me, he seems to be into you."  
"What does he say about me?"  
"Not much, but he doesn't need to. Don't you notice the way he looks at you?"  
"Not really." Rosayla was probably just crazy, and obsessed with boys.  
She went out of the bathroom, and came back a few moments later with a pair of strappy, black heels, that looked to be about 4 inches.  
"Do these fit you?" I sat down in a nearby chair, and put them on, amazed by how much I liked them. I stood up.  
"Wow!"  
"I look that good?" I asked smiling.  
"What? I was just saying wow because I did such a good job." I laughed, and rolled my eyes. She obviously spent to much time around Castiel.  
"I'm just joking. You're beautiful!" She laughed.  
"All I needed was black lipstick, and I would have been fully Gothic." We both laughed until we heard the front door open.  
"Well, I guess Castiel is back. Ready to show him what a good job I've done?" My smile faded, and I lowered my head.  
"Eh, you go ahead." A small a small blush creep among my face.  
"Crystal, are you blushing?" Rosayla tried to see my face, and broke out into an annoyingly funny giggle.  
"Shh! Nooooo! I just am happy right here." I laughed. She could see right through me.  
"You just don't want any of his flirtatious comments! I'm right, aren't I?" She gasped, as a bigger smile appeared over her face. "I'm right, aren't I?!"  
She peered out of the corner of the wall, and began relaying everything to me as if I had asked her to.  
"He took off his jacket...he sat on his couch...he grinned...he shook his head as he grinned...he, oh man!" She exclaimed. "He's thinking about you!" She squealed coming back around the corner.  
"Shh! No he's not! He's just...thinking of something...funny." Man, I was an awful liar!  
"I can't believe it! You're the first thing he thinks about when he comes in." Rosayla was talking way to loudly.  
"Rosa! He's going to hear you!" She laughed.  
"You are such a worry wart!" She went to leave, but came back. "Oh, and you can't hide in here forever." I heard her talking to Castiel, but couldn't get he courage to come out. Rosayla's last words flashed through my mind. I am so pathetic in everything I do! I slowly stepped out with my head down, holding the sides of my skirt, shyly. I lifted my eyes to see his own gazing into my face, and not with a grin; he had a wide smile across his lips. Suddenly, my legs seemed to freeze, and I stopped not knowing if they would go further.  
"Just...just go ahead, and...make fun of me." His gaze remained fixed on me.  
"What if I didn't want to." He said. I could see Rosayla laughing silently behind him with a hand over her mouth.  
"Well then just say something." I exclaimed. A moment of silence passed when he looked at me again.  
"You're beautiful." He said. A more serious expression appeared on his face. I went to speak, but no words came out. He laughed.  
"You can just take it as a joke." He said as he stood and fixed his hat. "You ready to practice?" My head was spinning in all directions. I was so confused.  
"...I've got to...send a text first." I pulled my phone out of my purse.

 _Hey, Auntie. I'm going to be home late tonight. Hanging with friends. :| See you later on tonight. Love you! :)_

"Uhh...I guess I'm ready...Do you guys do covers or originals?" I asked.  
"Both. Tonight we do covers." Castiel replied. Rosayla came over, and gave me a hug.  
"You're going to do great." She said.  
"Are you coming?" I asked.  
"Of course! I'm their pianist."  
"I never knew that!" My mouth broke into a wide smile. It would be way easier to relax with Rosa there.  
"You little girls done squealing?" I smiled at him.  
"Yeah. So where do we practice?"  
"I've got a room back here." He motioned for me to follow him, and I suddenly realized what was happening. I was going to practice the songs with Castiel. My heart beat quickened as my smile slid off my face. I was becoming so tense that I jumped when Castiel shut the door behind us.  
"You ever heard this song?" He threw lyrics down in front of me. It was Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.  
"Yeah." I gulped thinking of the song. Headphones snapped onto my head. I narrowed my eyes at him as I pulled a curl out of my ear.  
"Can you sing it?" He pulled a microphone in front of me.  
"I guess...but, you want me to actually sing it?" Why was this happening to me? I went from cozying up on the couch watching TV to trying to sing in front of Castiel.  
"Of course I want you to sing it! Now, go ahead."  
"...Right now?" I was playing with my skirt uncontrollably.  
"Duh!" He came over, and played the music. I loved the song, but wasn't enjoying it at the moment. The part came when I was supposed to sing, but when I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I looked at Castiel through sad eyes.  
"I can't do this." I said, pulling the headphones off my head.  
"Yes you can." He snapped them back on.  
"Castiel, you don't understand, and you can't. I don't sing anymore."  
"Who do you love most in your life?" I was taken back by the question. Confused, I gave him the answer.  
"My parents." I said sadly, and looked down at the floor.  
"Wouldn't you do anything for them?" Man, he was good at clutching the heart.  
"...Anything." My eyebrows slanted upward in hurt. My words barely came out in a wisper.  
"Then do this for them." His words hurt. The truth hurt.  
"...Ok..." I said, and lifted my eyes to his. He restarted the music, and this time when I went to sing a perfect sound came out.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become..._

It felt so good to sing like that. Castiel grinned at me proudly.  
"I don't think you need to practice." I smiled at him, and we stared at each other a few moments. Rosayla came bursting in causing us to both jump, and he awkwardly put his hands in his pockets.  
"It's getting pretty late. You guys ready?" Castiel cleared his throat.  
"Yeah." He handed me a paper. "Make sure you know these too."

My legs shook up and down uncontrollably as me, Castiel, and Rosa rode into town. I was so nervous. My eyes scanned the list of songs he gave me. Sure, I knew all of them, but with this many I would definitely be there a while. I laid a hand on my stomach that was now feeling uneasy, and Castiel parked the car.  
"Why are we stopping here?" I asked.  
"We like to walk to our spot. It's really pretty at night." Rosa replied. We walked a few minutes until we came to the town strip. All the buildings that were lined up on each side of the paved walkway were lit up in bright lights. People walked both ways carrying bags, and eating pastries. I hung my head back as we walked. Rosa was not mistaken when she said it was beautiful at night. The stars sparkled in the clear night sky. Rosa walked along the wide pavement on the side of Castiel, and I walked along his other. Everything felt perfect, even though I was walking towards a catastrophe. I caught Castiel sneak a glance at me beneath his hat, and I smiled back almost shyly. I was grateful Rosa wasn't noticing us as she stared at fashion buildings we passed. Before I could stop her, she would be gawking on how we're so perfect for each other. I rolled my eyes, and smiled to myself. A couple, sitting on a bench, smiled at me, and must of thought I wasn't single. Then my mind returned to singing, which made my stomach turn, and I saw Castiel's hand dangling beside him. I reached mine out to hold his, but clutched it back when he saw me. I looked down at the ground lost in my own thoughts. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I felt Castiel's warm hand wrap around my own. I glanced into his straight face, and opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.  
"Just to keep your nerves down." I pressed my lips back together, and nodded.  
"Here we are!" Rosayla exclaimed. "Let's set up."

***

The moment had come. I was standing on stage with them as Rosa began playing the song. My heart pounded so hard I feared it would come out with my voice, and my palms felt like grease. I chewed the bottom of my lip, and glanced at Rosa worriedly. She mouthed words of encouragement to me, but I didn't read them. The skin on my face went pale when Castiel joined in, and I realized it was time for me to start. _You can do this. You can do this._ Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

My fear began to leave me, and I almost completely relaxed when I saw Castiel grinning at me. It wasn't so bad after all. Not as many people were here as Rosa said there would be, and suddenly, I though I could make it.

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

More and more people gathered around me. Before I could stop it, my dream flashed though my mind. It looked as if a million people were watching me, and my smile faded. I suddenly didn't know if I had enough air to sing the last note. Everything began to spin around me causing me to grip the microphone tighter.

 _Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become..._

I gasped for breath after the last note. Glancing into the sky, I saw all the stars spin round and round. I couldn't catch my breath anymore, and my legs went numb crumbling me to the ground. Castiel's and Rosayla's worried face appeared over me as I looked out into space. My eyes automatically shut themselves, and I felt a strong arm wrap around my barely covered back, and upper legs, puling the frilly skirt close to me. I was held tight against a warm embrace, and my arm slid down falling limp as I barely came to the conclusion that I was moving. A hand pulled my arm back close to me, then everything went black.

***

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered open.  
"Castiel, she's awake!" Rosa said happily. I was lying on one of the benches, now with Rosa and Castiel peering over me. My head throbbed in a pain I couldn't place. I thought back at all that had just happened. I had accepted an insane offer, wrecked Castiel's show, fainted, and was carried off stage by him. What a night. Throwing my legs off the bench, I sat up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, which revealed 3 messages from Auntie, and it was 10:30. I must've only been out ten minutes at the most.I went to move, but cringed at a pain in my back. Castiel must have noticed, because he came over, and sat closely beside me.  
"Let me see." He ordered. After hesistating, I leaned forward, and pulled my long curls over my shoulder.  
"Just a nasty scratch." I reached my hand back to feel it because it felt to be more than what he said. My eyes squinted in pain. It was one hell of a scratch. I sighed. Why did I let Rosayla put me in this backless dress.  
"Crystal, what happened back there?" Rosa asked. I stared at the ground in front of me.  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly. She was clearing out all the equipment so I figured the show was over.  
"Really, you were doing so good, but then all of a sudden you just froze, and turned the entire show in the opposite direction, and you're not even going to tell us anything?"  
"She doesn't want to talk about it!" Castiel growled. Tears swelled in my eyes, and with folded arms I stood to leave, but Castiel grabbed my skirt, and yanked it, pulling me back into the seat. I gave him a look that told him not to touch me. Rosa came over to me with eyes slanted upward.  
"Crystal...I didn't mean..."  
"Take me home." I demanded then turned my head to Castiel. "I want you to take me home." He was obviously aggravated by the demand, but stood up, and dug his keys out of his pocket. I stood, pulling my hair back over my shoulder because of the pain of my cut. With my head down, I walked to the car holding my folded arms. Castiel got in the drivers seat, and Rosa got in the back. He opened his mouth to say something, but when I turned my head away, he breathed out an angrily, and started the car.

***

Castiel stopped in front of my house, and without saying anything to either of them I got out, and slipped into my house. Hoping Auntie was already asleep, I kicked off the stupid four inch heels, and ran for my room. I caugh a glance of myself in the hallway mirror, and cursed the dark red lipstick. Slamming the door behind me, I fell face down into my pillows, and burst into tears. I always ruin everything. I ripped the ponytail out of my hair, and went to shred the dress of, but it was so tight I couldn't find the zipper. I sat back on the bed with my head in my hands, crying.


End file.
